Pierce the Soul
by Star's Radiant Blaze
Summary: Being blind has its disadvantages. Not being able to see how strong you have become is one thing. However, when duty calls and Geno makes a daring promise, she'll put her life on the line for those she trusts. Story better than synopsis. Entry for ShadowSlayer2013's contest.


A/N: Here's my entry for ShadowSlayer's contest! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own MFB nor the OC's of others that happen to be mentioned here.

* * *

><p>Pierce the Soul<p>

A young angel was panting on the ground. Sweat poured off her brow, and her face twisted in a grimace.

She had been training. The practice dummy was practically unscathed.

"Why...?" the girl asked herself. "Why can't I keep going?"

It had only been a measly ten minutes since she began. And in those ten minutes she was already exhausted.

Was she really that weak?

"Hey! Geno!" a voice called.

The black ninja suited girl turned to see a familiar friend, Frieda, running and waving towards her. The blind girl saw (with aid of her staff) Frieda in her battle suit, white clothes shimmering in the light like a dove in the sky.

"Frieda?" Geno said, getting up from her sitting position. "What's going on?"

"General Hope Song has ordered me, you, and Ninel to take care of a small demon outbreak," Frieda explained quickly. "They've been terrorizing human travelers for some time, and it's up to us take them out."

More fighting? When will these demons ever learn to just give up?

Geno sighed as she felt for and picked up her staff. "Have I ever told you how much I hate fighting?" she asked Frieda.

Frieda walked up to the blind angel and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Yup," she replied soothingly. She smiled. "I hate it too. But we'll make it out of this together. That, I can assure."

Geno smiled in return. "Thanks, Frieda," Geno stated. She suddenly stopped walking.

"What's up?" Frieda asked.

"I want you to promise me that whatever happens, we'll make it back." Geno held out her pinkie finger. "Pinkie promise?"

"Pinkie promise." Frieda's finger intertwined with Geno's.

"Thanks." Geno continued walking alongside the other angel.

"... You know, even though it's a mission, try to be optimistic," Frieda urged.

"How long have I been frowning?"

"For a good two minutes since you last smiled, which was around a minute ago."

"Oh great." Geno's frown deepened.

"Now it's four minutes."

Geno, for the first time in centuries, face palmed. Not at Frieda, but at herself. She really needed a break.

* * *

><p>Ninel, Geno, and Frieda made it to the large town (?) down in Volgograd, Russia. The sun shone with a victorious shine, as if it knew they were to succeed. Geno relished this light, closing her eyes and taking in its warm rays.<p>

Ninel led the way, as she knew her way around via a map given to her by Hope, keeping silent and stealthy. Being blind, Geno took the rear. She would tell the others danger was nearby. Despite not being able to see, all of her other senses strengthened. She could be able to hear a stomping demon from at least one hundred feet away should she focus enough.

Finally, they made it outside of the town. According to Hope, they've been attacking outside the frosty settlement.

"You guys okay?" Ninel asked.

"Yea, but I'm freezing," Frieda replied, rubbing her arms. "How are you two so warm?"

"I'm an Ice Nymph," Ninel stated, rolling her eyes.

"And I'm wearing black," Geno added, allowing a small smile to creep on her face. "Technically, I should be turning into a Popsicle because I'm half basilisk, but this suit is made from very tough stuff."

A sudden burst of sound blasted through the nearby trees. All three girls got prepared for battle as half a dozen demons charged at them, encircling them.

"Alright guys, it's a three to six battle," Ninel analyzed. "We should take on at least two at a time to try and even the odds a little. Got it?"

"Yup," said Frieda. Fireflies swarmed around her.

"Geno? Can you handle yourself?"

"Yea. I may be blind, but I ain't going to die like a dog," Geno replied, determination dripping off of every syllable.

"That's what I like to hear."

The three girls lunged at their adversaries, ice and light hurting the demons every two seconds like an automated machine gun. In a few minutes, it was down three to three.

"Luminous Beam!"

"Pierce!"

The eye beams intwined themselves in the beam like whip, causing it to become a severing beam that sliced a poor demon in half.

"Oops..." Frieda said. "I wasn't actually trying to do that..."

"Same here," said Geno.

"Frieda, watch out!"

One of the demons Frieda was fighting came behind her, but it was killed by an Icicle Spear, courtesy of Ninel.

"Thanks, Ninel!" Frieda shouted.

"Anything for a fellow angel," she replied, smiling.

She was then hit by a ball of red, by the leader of the small demon horde respectively, and it rendered her knocked out.

"Ninel!" Frieda and Geno shouted.

Frieda was next to get knocked out by the demonic red ball of energy.

Geno was alone. Inwardly, she panicked. This wasn't good.

She too was hit with the red ball, and fell. It hurt like crap. She was barely conscious as she tried to stand.

The demon went to Frieda and picked her up by the collar. It prepared another ball of red to fire at her.

Geno saw this through her staff. Anger coursed through her veins. She had made a promise to Frieda. And she didn't break promises. Not now, and certainly not ever.

"Breaking Tyrann!"

Before the demon could perform its coup de grace, it was tackled by a flying sidekick, dropping Frieda (coincedentally causing her to reawaken) and screeching in pain.

Soon more attacks followed as the staff revealed its hidden spear and the Strumm Tyrann attacked ferociously. The demon, rendered helpless, could only take the attacks head on.

It was then the demon grabbed her by the arm as she was finishing a combo, and stabbed her through the abdomen, not before the demon itself was stabbed in the chest, killing it.

Geno fell, a pool of blood around her. She laughed quietly. She fulfilled her promise to Frieda... But, only Frieda would be making it back safely home. Dying never felt so painless... So gentle...

Her pulse was slowing down, and so were her other senses. Geno heard footsteps, presumably from Frieda (and maybe Ninel. She wasn't sure if she had come to or not by now). Her Spellcheck wasn't on anymore, and didn't have the strength to turn it back on anyways to see.

She thought she heard a grieving wail, but her hearing was gone. Geno was nearly gone from the world. She had fought the good fight with her friends to the end, she realized. On the outside she may be weak, but inwardly she knew she was strong.

"Good night," Geno whispered, pale blue eyes fluttering shut. "Mom... Da... I'll wake up to you in the morning..."

A tear slid down her cheek as she took her final breath, a warm smile plastered on her face...

* * *

><p>AN: Well, that was heart wrenching to write. Overall though, I had fun writing it.

I felt like I made the OCs a little OOC, so sorry if I made an error or two.

Anyways, read and review! Constructive criticism is allowed, but flames will be terminated.

Also, I was not sure if Volgograd is a city or not. If not, please comment on it so I can edit it.

Bye!

~SRB


End file.
